The wizard Dairies
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Having enough living with the Dursley's and The lies and manipulations done by Dumbledore. Harry finds out that he is a creature with a past that goes back a thousand years that he doesn't even know. So Harry decides to run away to Mystic Falls Luckily the Potters liked to buy properties all over the world. but before he could go to his new life he runs, straight into Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is nearly fifteen. He was nearly killed at the end of the previous school year. Forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, he was transported, along with fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, to a graveyard. The Dark Lord Voldemort ordered Peter Pettigrew to kill Diggory, as he was deemed the spare. After Harry was restrained, his blood was used in a dark ritual which returned Voldemort to a human body, even if it was distinctly snake looking in a way. Now Voldemort is back, most likely regaining his power and consolidating his forces. And where is Harry? Why he is laying on the tiny bed in the nearly empty room in the house full of people that hate him.

He is laying own his stomach, as his back is still painful from the beating that his uncle had given him earlier that night. He was severely beaten, but the back was the worst, as his uncle had repeatedly struck him with the belt, making sure that the buckle landed. Now he was locked in the room again, and again, without food.

This summer had been the worst yet. More work, less food, more yelling, and worse beatings. It was made even worse as none of his supposed friends had sent him any letters. like hell he would send them letters.

Harry looked at the clock as it was nearing midnight, all he wanted is to go into a deep asleep. Usually, on this night, he would be awake, waiting until midnight came around and it was his birthday. But he didn't care anymore. So what was the point of staying awake? Three hours after midnight, Harry is awoken by a weird sensation in his chest. It feels like fire, and yet also feels like ice. It doesn't feel like he's burning or freezing, but a comfortable numbness. It starts to spread out until it encompassed his entire body. Tingles started to be felt along his entire body. He painfully sat up, but could not stay up. He fell onto his back and was going to cry out, but his throat wouldn't cooperate. He looked down and noticed that a blackness had encompassed his entire body. The blackness was denser than any fog, denser than the blackness of a dementor, and it was spreading from his chest. As he watched, the blackness crept up his body. It was terrifying and captivating all at the same time. He watched as it slid down his throat. It felt like the fire and ice from before, and he could still breath, if only barely. It continued up his face and covered his eyes. After that, he didn't see anything else. Hours went by, and all he knew was darkness. No light, no sound, no sensation of any kind, not even smell or taste.

After what seemed like an eternity, the light started to come back to him. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. His glasses weren't on, and yet he could see perfectly clear, better than clear. He could see so much detail. He could see the dust motes and the texture of the ceiling. He saw the smudges on the window and the cracks in the walls. His hearing was better too. He could hear his uncle and cousin snoring, his aunt breathing. His sense of smell was magnified as well. He could smell the dinner from the night before, the grass outside, even the ozone of the approaching storm.

He also noticed that he no longer hurt. All of the pain was gone. He sat up and lifted up his shirt. All of the marks from over the years had disappeared. He got up and quietly went to the bathroom. After closing the door, he went to turn on the lights. Harry looked into the mirror, he noticed many more changes.

His skin was now a fair, shade of Olive complexion, his face was different, the cheekbones were higher and sharp. His lips were slightly fuller. His nose was straight and sharp. His hair was no longer a wild mess, but instead was smooth and fell below his shoulders. After marveling over his new face, he turned his attention to the rest of his body. He removed his shirt and shorts and noticed that, while he was still slim, he was no longer skeletal looking. He seemed to have been transformed. His chest was smooth with defined pecs. His abdomen had eight pairs of bumps. His thighs were bigger, but not overly so, and his legs were muscled. His arms were muscled as well, and like the rest of his body were still slim. His entire body was lithe muscle, completely toned with no sight of fat anywhere. It was also completely smooth other than his head, eyebrows, and a dark trail from his belly button to his pelvic area.

After few minutes of just looking at the changes to his body, Harry comes to the realization that he was unable to take his relative's treatment anymore. Quickly getting dressed and started packing his belongings Into his new trunk that he kept hidden from the Dursleys that contain all his precious valuables. Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and let her out as he looked at the barred window, using wandless magic and using a spell that he invented and said: **_"window, window paper thin open up I'm going in."_** And watched as his spell open the window and got rid of the bars Looking at Hedwig Harry told her not to come back, but to find somewhere safe and stay there until he could leave. Watching Hedwig go. Harry used wandless magic to shrink his trunk and place it into his pocket. Quickly pulling on his cloak and sneaking out of his room and walking quietly downstairs and walked to the door.

As soon as he got out of the house he started running and didn't stop. He had no idea where he was going he just knew he wanted to get as far away from there as fast as possible. He needed to get to Gringotts to see what was going on probably the Goblins knew what was happening to him. but it was midnight and Harry didn't think that Gringotts will be open at this time, he needed a place to stay. but he couldn't go to the Leaky cauldron knowing that Dumbledore had spies everywhere and send him straight back to the Dursleys.

So, the best thing he could do is go to knockturn Alley and stay In a pub there hoping things go as planned.

 **Time skip in the pub in knockturn Alley**

Only just stepping into the pub, Harry froze when he was staring at his enemy not 10 feet in front of him. Realizing Voldemort hadn't seen him yet and wonder how in hell does he look like Tom Riddle from the diary but only he looks a lot older than the Diary version of Tom Riddle, Harry started backing away slowly. Just as he turned, however, his luck kicked in and Voldemort turned spotting him. "Excuse me?" Said a very husky in sexual tone voice. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat hard glancing back at the man looking at him smirking, right before he started running full sprint away from Voldemort. Before he ran five feet he felt something hit his back knocking him forward and his world turned black before he even hit the ground.

 **Before Harry enters the pub**

Tom sat at a table for four inside a bar. It was older, but elegant inside. He had never been here before. While he did frequent the secret gatherings, attended by only Purebloods and Half-bloods of high standing, he was not the type to attend the after parties that followed.

He was here at the request of Lucius and Rodolphus. During the Pureblood meeting only an hour before, the heir to a very old, very wealthy, Russian bloodline had made it public that he supported the views of the Dark Lord. After speaking with him for a short amount of time, Rodolphus had been convinced the man would be a valuable asset. Lucius had agreed. Therefore, when they had been asked to accompany the Russian heir to the Pureblood after party, they had accepted without Tom's consent.

Tom now sat in a chair at the end of a table, bored and irate. The Russian heir had decided it was safe enough to drink far too much during their discussion and was hardly paying attention anymore.

Tom looked at the two of his Death Eaters that had set up this meeting. Lestrange, who sat on his right, and Malfoy, who sat on his left. He could see that they were not only displeased with the rude foreigner, but also pale with barely hidden fear. No one ever got drunk when in the presence of Lord Voldemort, so naturally, they were appalled. Their fear stemmed from knowing they were responsible for wasting their Master's time.

It didn't matter that he was in disguise and posing as just another Death Eater; Tom was not going to be forgiving. This man was a walking corpse. However, right now, Tom was not in the mood to deal with any of this. He looked around the room. It was bustling with people who were either laughing or scheming. None of it interested him, but, noting how nice it felt to be out of his office, he admitted to himself that he did, indeed, need something different from his boring daily routine.

This party, filled with annoying drunkards, and wasn't that something, made him decide that he would be taking a step back from his plots and war plans for a short time. Perhaps he would go—

All thoughts ceased. His mind shut down as his eyes focused on a figure that had just strode inside. The Stranger's skin was a fair, shade of Olive complexion, He has high cheekbones that bring out his Aristocratic looks. His lips full and plump. His nose was straight and sharp. And his silk smooth black and fell below his shoulders. But what captivated Tom is attention where his bright emerald green eyes the same shade as the killing curse.

This man was truly gorgeous!

Tom couldn't breathe. He had no idea how he had controlled himself enough to remember to check this man's age and get his name.

 **Voldemort's POV**

When I saw The Stranger's back to me I called out cautiously to make sure that he heard me. When I saw his head turn to me I realized His eyes widened in fear. I cursed under my breath as he started to run. I sent a simple stunner at his back and watched with mirth as he fell to the ground and stopped moving. Luckily for me that no one was paying attention they were too busy drinking and Partying I flicked my wand and levitated him to me. Once he was close enough I grabbed hold of him and apparated back to my manor before anyone even had an idea of what was going on.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Harry suppressed a groan as he slowly took in what was going on before he opened his eyes. As far as he could tell he was on a bed, a big one and his hands were chained above his head. At least I know it wasn't a dream. Unless uncle Vernon is going to do something, he'll regret. Harry doubted it. He shivered feeling a cold wind brush over his skin. His eyes flew open when he realized he was naked and chained to a bed. Looking around he realized Whose room that he was currently chained down to the bed too was none other than Voldemort's bedroom fear quickly rows in him and he started to panic and pulling on the chains.

"Nice to see you're awake." Said a husky voice. Harry looked towards the sound of the voice Only to gulp in fear where he saw a naked Tom Riddle standing there at the doorway.

"Voldemort? What, not enough to chain me to a bed, what now are you going to blindfold me too?" Harry said as he shivered again when he heard Voldemort's chuckle echo through the room.

What do you want anyways?" Harry said as he tries to pull on the chains again.

"Why, Isn't it obvious love?" Harry stiffened swallowing when he saw Tom climbing onto the bed dipping by his feet. Harry tried pulling his legs up to his chest to get away from the man but ended up grunting as his legs were pulled back down forcefully. "That isn't a very good start love."

"F-fuck you."

"No, I plan on fucking you." Harry shuddered hard trying desperately to pull his hands-free as he felt the bed dipping closer to his hips. "D-don't." He let out a small gasp feeling a wet tongue on the tip of his cock.

"You really have no say here love." Harry let out a whimper as the tongue traveled down the bottom of his cock playing with a thick vein. He could feel his cock twitching and slowly getting harder as Voldemort kept up his ministrations. He let out a groan as he felt his cock pulled into a wet hot mouth and couldn't stop his hips from bucking as Voldemort started chuckling around his cock. He started panting hard as Voldemort slowly pulled off his cock and moved further up his body to start sucking on his hard nipples. Harry shut his eyes trying to think of anything to help him out of this situation. Without meaning to Harry did a spell that he heard from the boy's dormitory but the spell will only work for one night it was better than nothing. so, Harry concentrated on the spell only for him to hear Voldemort gasp.

"What did you do love?" Voldemort asked feeling his ass stretched and lubricated, his position putting it against Harry's hard cock. Harry lifted his hips slowly rubbing the tip against Voldemort's ass and paused hearing a low quiet moan. He pulled back and pushed up hearing it again, and feeling the ass press back against his cock. Gathering his confidence, he pulled back and thrust forward hard pushing his tip inside and hearing Voldemort let out a loud gasp and dig his nails into Harry's shoulders making him hiss in pain but not stop. He pressed further forcing himself into Voldemort's tight hole. The hold only got tighter the deeper he got until he felt himself completely sheathed in the tight hole and stopped all movement.

"You will pay for this love…later." He felt as Voldemort slowly began relaxing around him and slowly started to pull back. Feeling the body above him shiver, he thrust forward again hitting something that caused Voldemort to bend his back and let out a loud moan. Harry pulled back and thrust forward again aiming for that same spot and knowing he hit it when he heard the moan again. Tu aimes ça? {You like that? } Hearing French made Voldemort moan louder and reach down for his own hard length and start stroking it furiously. Harry pulled back and thrust forward hitting into that sweet spot harder. Dis-le. Dis-tu comme ma bite. {Say it. Say you like my cock.}

I..I l-like your c-cock. Harry chuckled hearing the moans escaping while he tried talking. After a few more thrusts Voldemort was releasing hard. Harry opened his mouth as the first shot hit his face most of it landing in his mouth the next few spurts hit his chest and stomach. He swallowed what was in his mouth moaning at the feel of the walls constricting his cock and after a few more thrusts he was releasing deep inside of his enemy.

Panting hard Voldemort slowly ran two fingers up Harry's stomach and chest collecting the cum and thrust his fingers into Harry's mouth not having seen him earlier and smirked wickedly. The smirk disappeared as Harry's tongue quickly started lapping at the fingers cleaning them happily and swallowing the sweet and salty mix down. Voldemort slowly leaned down while removing his fingers and chuckling at the whine he got for it. Slowly he pressed his lips to Harry's.

Voldemort started to jerk his head back but gasped himself as he felt hands pull his head back down and a tongue entering his mouth. When did he get free? Was all he could think before his mind went blank for the first time in his life as their tongues started to fight for dominance. Voldemort was certain he would not lose and started trying to push back into Harry's mouth. Somehow Harry won out and Voldemort couldn't help the whine that escaped into Harry's mouth causing him to pull back and chuckle.

Harry rolled over so he was on his side and pulled the covers over them. He wasn't sure what time it was but he was tired and he was almost sure Voldemort was too. He fell asleep with Voldemort in his arms and for once in his life didn't have any nightmares and even had a smile on his face all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned, stretching his arms out a bit. Though he was still sleepy he could tell that he was lying on his stomach. He was warm and whatever he was laying on was soft and cozy. Also, there was something large and warm covering on him, keeping him in place. Heavier than a blanket and significantly warmer too.

He moved a little more and felt something strange.

A sliding feeling? What was that? He repeated the motion and hissed. It felt good, but he didn't know what it was.

"Hm…" a masculine voice hummed in his ear. He stiffened, hair raising. Who the bloody hell was that? This unknown man was lying on him! As last night's events come rushing to the Forefront of his mind the man lying on him was none other than Voldemort. " Bonjour amour, je vous ai dit que je vous rappellerai ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière. Si chaud et prêt pour moi.{Good morning Love, I did told you I'll get you back for what you did last night. So hot and ready for me.}"

French. Voldemort was speaking in French and despite his slight fear, Harry found himself growing hard at the sound of the language just flowing out of Voldemort. Language of love and all that romantic shite. Dammit!

" Votre cœur bat si vite, l'amour. Êtes-vous prêt pour moi?{Your heart beats so fast, love. Are you ready for me?}"

The sliding feeling returned and Harry couldn't hold in his gasp. What was that?! It felt good, but he didn't know what it was!

A hand slithered over his side, gripping his hip and pulling. The weight on his back shifted and Harry whined at the loss of the warmth. His body was jerked up suddenly and he was placed on his hands and knees.

"Je vais te prendre lentement, mon petit amant.{I'll take you slowly, my little lover.}"

Petit amant? Little lover?

Voldemort was thrusting himself into Harry and that was what the slippery, good feeling was.

Harry was shocked that his arse wasn't hurting with a very large cock in it.

"Gémis pour moi.{Moan for me.}"

A then it began. Voldemort was pulling out slowly, making Harry hiss again. Then he snapped his hips forward and Harry let out a small scream. Repetitive actions as his hands slid up and down Harry's sides. His hand reached around and grasped Harry's erect cock and began stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

It became a pattern. A slow retreat and then a swift plunge followed by a stroke of the hand. Harry couldn't help himself. He was moaning and grinding back against Voldemort. He wanted more and there just wasn't enough.

At the moment, he didn't care it was Voldemort, he just wanted more.

"Si divin. Si délicieux. Si parfait. Tu es à moi.{So divine. So delicious. So perfect. You are mine.}"

Before Harry could even wonder what was said, a sharp piercing pain shot through his neck. But a warm feeling came right up behind it and pushed him over the edge. It was so good! It was what he had been begging for. He didn't know what it was but it was perfect!

As he reached his end, he could feel the liquid warmth filling him and knew that Voldemort had climaxed along with him.

"Dors, mon bel amour. {Sleep, my beautiful love.}"

His vision darkened again and he knew no more.

 **Time skip**

Harry woke up and stretched and looked around to see that Voldemort wasn't there he was probably at a meeting now was a good time to leave. quickly getting dressed and getting his belongings Harry looked back to the bed where he had sex with Voldemort two times feeling bad he left a note for Tom. As he apparated to Gringotts, Harry apparated in front of Gringotts, ignoring the people walking around Diagon Alley at that late hour of the morning. he stood in front of a desk and waited for the goblin to acknowledge him. After a few long minutes the goblin raised his head and asked: "Yes? How can I help you?" "yes, I need to speak to Ragnok "Harry said.

 **Time skip**

Harry sat in a comfortable plush chair in front of the Head Goblin's desk. The office was spacious, despite the small stature of the person it belonged to. Around the desk were seated several other Goblins and each held a stack of papers.

"Mr. Potter, may I inquire as to where you've been since the thirty-first of July, this year?" the Head Goblin Ragnok, asked.

Harry gave him a calculating look. "I just have one question. If Voldemort were to walk in here and demand entrance into his vault, would you deny him and hand him over to the Aurors?" he asked.

Ragnok gave him a feral grin, "We only handle the money Mr. Potter. Wizarding affairs don't really concern us."

Harry nodded in understanding, With the way people treated them, of course they would think that.

"I woke Up at the middle of the night at my relative's house on my birthday Where my body has been through a physical change. I don't know what has happened but I believe I came into a creature inheritance. I don't know how they'll react do to my change of Appearance. so, I ran out of number 4 privet Drive and trying to spend the night at the local pub and knockturn Alley and wanting to come over here early next morning. but things turned out not like planned. I ended up in the company of the dark Lord Voldemort spend the night there and when I woke up he was gone so I apparated here at the first chance I got." Harry told him.

"I didn't know that Potter was an Ancient and Noble House, or that Sirius made me his heir, or that I was emancipated. I also didn't know that the Ministry is pushing to list House Elves as Dark Creatures all because they can Apparate through any wards out there and have a brand of magic, much like the Goblins do, that wizards can't seem to replicate. I didn't know that I had more than one vault here and I didn't know that Dumbledore has been keeping information from me. So, I decided to come and see you first, because I am very confused."

Ragnok did not look pleased with what he was saying.

"You mean to tell me that Albus Dumbledore, your Magical Guardian, never once informed you of your lordship and the duties that come with it? Nor anything about Sirius Black's involvement in your future?" he growled.

Harry shook his head.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and several pieces of parchment filled his desk along with a silver dagger. "Please take this and put some blood on the center parchment?" he said, holding out the blade.

Harry looked skeptical, "The last time someone took my blood, they resurrected a Dark Lord."

The grin was back, "Your blood will reveal all of your ancestral houses and where your lordship comes from. The parchment will be locked in your family vault."

Harry took the dagger and made a small cut on his finger. He then let a drop fall on the clean surface of the parchment and waited.

Writing appeared as he sucked on his finger. And slowly all the other pieces of parchment were covered as well. Several boxes appeared in front of Ragnok and he let out a whistle.

"We knew you were special, Mr. Potter, but we never assumed this much."

He collected the papers and set them in order. He cleared his throat and began to read.

Harrison Jamison Evans Potter. Son of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter.

Descendant of:

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).

The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)

The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).

The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic).

Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:

Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.

Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Inheritances:

Hydra/ sky dragon(creature, mother's side), Metamorphmagus / hellhound (creature, father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Hufflepuff's Cup(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter manor in Mystic Falls, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors(objects, birthrights) and all of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Hufflepuff Basement, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, all of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).

Potter vaults:

777- Monies: 777,000,000 Galleons, 69,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.

778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.

779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.

780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.

Black vaults:

12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.

314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.

717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.

Books: Black Magick(By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue.

Peverell vault:

7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.

8- 12 Tapestries.

Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat(gift from Merlin himself).

Gryffindor vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.

Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.

Hufflepuff vault:

3- 17,846,286,400 Galleons, 869,325,201 Sickles, 1,008 Knuts.

Books: Herbology: the Adventure Through the Hanging Gardens, Atropa Belladonna: Poison or Elixir, Magae Trias: Primo-Tres and The Life of Helga Hufflepuff, an autobiography by Helga Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw vault:

2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books:The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata.

Slytherin vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus.

Other:

Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.

Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand(14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).

Lordship Rings:

Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Other Rings:

Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven). Now Lord Potter please place your hand in this ball," Griphook said gesturing to a glass ball that he pulled out of one of his draws and set it on the table in front of Harry. Harry nodded and sat up before reaching his hand into the ball and pulled out several rings that had appeared in Harry's hand when he pulled his hand out of the glass ball, there was a red and gold one, a silver and green one, a black and silver one, a silver ring with a blue diamond, a silver ring with an ebony gem, a silver ring with a purple gem and the last ring was silver with a black gem

"There you have the Gryffindor ring, the Slytherin ring, the Black heir ring, the Peverell, ring Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw rings and Merlin and Morgan rings "

You can place all but one ring on one finger and they will mold into one ring for you."

Harry nodded. As he placed all the rings on his index finger of his right hand and watched as they molded into one ring, combining the crests together to form one big crest in the middle of a White Sapphire gem.

"By claiming all these rings, you are now seen as an adult in the Wizarding world, and you also have access to all your vaults, which brings me onto this." As Ragnok held up a card that looked a lot like a muggle credit card

"This is a Gringotts card, with a drop of your blood it will give you access to all the money in your vaults so you don't have to carry it all with you, now if you please?" Ragnok asked as Harry nodded again and held out his hand, as Ragnok pricked Harry's finger letting a few drops of blood to drop onto the card before the cut healed up. And we'll be able to get all the money that was stolen from your Vaults Lord Potter. Ragnok said with an evil grin on his face.

After dealing with the goblins Harry went to take his OWLS and NEWTS and managed to get Outstanding in every subject due to the massive amount of studying he had put himself through. Playing the Stupid child act was just raining on his nerves. Harry no longer had to play the part and he was actually the smartest wizard in his generation smarter than Hermione Granger.

 _Meanwhile with lord Voldemort_

Voldemort pacing the other side of the room with look anger and hurt on his face.

"I knew he would do this, I just knew it. The Moment he woke up and ran. Next time I see him I'm crucioing his ass until he begs me to take him back to my bed. Wait what's that thought Voldemort as he picked up the note that was left by his lover?

I had a wonderful time love. This was the first time ever. That I been kidnapped and actually having sex with a very sexy dark lord. This was something that I wasn't expecting but it turned out to be pleasant, I hope to see you again soon. I'm sorry I had to leave before we can have another round of hot sex. But I have places to be. People to destroy, stuff to steal.

Until next time love

H.P.

Ps: I left you something that you may enjoy later on.

Voldemort Couldn't help but blush in what was left behind by his lover. He was going to enjoy this later on. but he also have plans in ways to make sure his lover doesn't leave his bed next time they see each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic Falls was quaint, that was the only description that Harry could think of that fit the tiny little town in the middle of Virginia. He had chosen it because it was an English-speaking country, a must really, and because it was the last place on Earth that anyone would bother looking for him. Of course, but its better safe than sorry. The house the Potters' had was a huge mansion with more rooms that Harry could ever imagine using and was in one word: dark, and he loved it.

All of the wood was ebony with black and dark blood red walls and rugs with furniture and lighting fixtures that looked like they came out of the dark ages' decorator's guide. The kitchen was fully kitted out with all the modern necessities. Smiling at the manor harry letting out a sigh as he called out "Dobby, Winky, kreature!" and with a pop Dobby, Winky, and kreature appeared, Dobby and Winky flung themselves at Harry wrapping around his leg as they babbled, while creature looked around the manor looking for any danger that would hurt his new master. "The Great Harry Potter Sir, Dobby, Winky, and kreature is being tried to find you but you is blocked.

Now you is calling Dobby, Winky and kreature and Dobby Winky and kreature be finding you." "Hello Dobby, Winky and kreature, I would like for all of you to check the wards on the manor seeing if they need to be replaced. Also, make sure that all the Wards Are activated. I don't want to be disturbed at the moment. Dobby I will be having my dinner in my study. winky will you please Attend to the gardens make sure you're not seen by the Muggles in the area. kreature I would like for you to require a team of house elves. you and dobby will be the head elves of this manor. while winky will be head of the female elves and kreature don't use the proper channels I don't want them being traced back to me and also if any muggles try entering the manor to steal anything, you know what to do don't let me interrupt your fun. " Harry said with a smile as all three house elves popped away to do what they told by their master Harry chuckled as he walked to his study.

 **The next day 3** **rd** **pov**

"Who in the world is that?" Bonnie Bennett was not used to seeing new people floating around in Mystic Falls and couldn't help but follow the strange sight as he entered the Grille and slid into a booth not too far from where she and Caroline were munching on fries. Elena was still holed up in her house and there wasn't much to do without her there to think up the activities. Caroline glanced over and looked the new boy over. He was extremely handsome a young man with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body, and the physical appearance of an 18-year-old.

His skin was a fair, shade of Olive complexion, with high sharp cheekbones. lips that were slightly fuller.

His nose was straight and sharp. And his hair was long and smooth and fell below his shoulders and some amazing green eyes. Caroline was almost jealous of the pale and smooth complexion that was highlighted by his dark clothes and hair. "It has to be one of the people that moved into the old Potter Mansion on the edge of town. Mom said that the house has been vacant but extremely well maintained for a generation but that someone moved back in a couple of weeks ago. She was planning on going up to see who all moved in for another week if no one came out."

Bonnie wasn't nearly as well versed in the town's property or history as Caroline. "The old Potter Mansion?" Caroline almost lit up at the thought of knowing something that Bonnie didn't know. "Yeah, the Potters are actually one of the Founding Families but the main branch of the family lives in England they all moved back shortly after the town's founding and only pop back in every fifty or so years. Mom said that they were the guiding force behind the town and that all the other founding families were mystified when they just left after guiding the town's creation. They own more of the land around Mystic Falls than the Lockwoods do."

Bonnie could practically feel Caroline's smugness radiating off of her and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Why are they considered one of the Founding Families if they don't live here all the time?"

Caroline bounced in her seat and sipped her Coke. "The Potter's are the richest family in Mystic Falls and were the ones that helped the other Families set up here, without the Potters to finance the whole town it wouldn't be here."

 **~With Harry at morning ~**

Harry was seriously reconsidering the whole moving to a new country thing only wishing that he could replay that night with the dark lord A.K.A Tom riddle all over again. The reason why Harry is reconsidering of moving to mystic falls is that all the women are looking at him and he doesn't like it not one bit. He was gay thank you very much! Harry sighed today would be his first day at out of his manor and will be walking around 'Mystic Falls' he was confident about starting a completely new life. but he didn't like the lustful stairs that he will be getting from the local women.

Harry dropped back down to his bed and glanced at the time and saw that he had woken up ten minutes before his alarm was set to go off, Harry groaned and rolled over knowing he would have to get up now, since he didn't want to be kicked out of his own Manor by his house elves again. Harry headed towards his attached bathroom and stripped out of his nightwear and turned the shower on, he sighed as the hot water hit his sweaty skin. Harry reached out and grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up with his body wash old spice. he scrubbed his skin and let the water wash over his pale Olive complexion, Once Harry was cleaned and fresh he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, he wrapped it around himself and headed towards the large mirror at the sink, only to smirk knowing that he's no longer than malnourished and abused boy he used to be.

Harry rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxers and a red V-neck cool print t-shirt along with his Motorcycle Vintage Distressed Denim Jeans and slipped on his dragonhide boots.

Harry walked to the front grabbing his key and his wallet and slipping on his outdoor tooling coats casual jacket and walked out the door.

 **Time skip**

Harry wondered around the small town before finding somewhere to eat, a Mystic Grille, and seating himself with a sigh. Harry could practically feel all the eyes in the place turn to him but he was used to that at least and ordered a burger and chips, or fries whatever.

"Hello, would you happen to be a member of the Potter family?" The woman that walked up to his booth had short blond hair and was wearing a police officer's uniform. She slid into the opposite seat and smiled at him.

"I am the last Potter, my name is Harrison Jamison Evans Potter." Harry figured that she was just curious about the new guy in town and he couldn't blame her, better safe than sorry. Her face showed that she picked up the hint like he figured she would. "Do you have a guardian Harrison? The name is Elizabeth Forbes by the way."

Harry waited until the waiter that walked up to the table deposited his food before he answered. It gave him time to think about what he wanted to say. Harry smirked as he said "My parents have been gone for a very long time and my previous guardians emancipated me this summer. I looked into properties that my family owned and chose Mystic Falls to settle in."

Ms. Forbes shifted in her seat and watched him eat for a couple of minutes to gather her thoughts. "Aren't you a bit young to live in that big house all by yourself?"

Harry smiled a bit as he washed his food down with some Coke and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself and have been doing so for almost my entire life and I don't think I'll be throwing big parties anytime soon," Harry said while making sure to make eye contact to drive his point home. "Having guardians does not mean that I have been taken care of, I know how to care for myself and several other people without help. I appreciate your concern, but I will be just fine on my own. My only goal is to become a member of this town and enjoy every moment that I can."


End file.
